legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Nosgoth (cancelled game)/classes
Classes and Factions Vampires Reavers (Dumahim) Nosgoth (2013) |appearances = }} Reavers were vampires belonging to the Dumahim clan, characterized by being swift and deadly predators. They fought alongside other vampires against humans in the War for Nosgoth. Profile Reavers are primarily stealth characters, with their movesets primarily geared toward swift and efficient assassinations. The Pounce, similar to the Hunter's pounce, provides an efficient stealth attack that, when properly executed, can isolate a key enemy, and kill it in the process. The other abilities, with the exception of Sweeping Kick, are suited for evasive maneuvers, such as smoke screens and movespeed augments. As Reavers focus on one on one encounters, Sweeping Kick is their only ability that can stagger many opponents while dealing damage at the same time. This ability does not break the Reaver's momentume, making attack combos more specialized and unique. Another escape ability, the Shadow Step, is very reminiscent of Kain's Mist form. Reavers focus more on up front assassinations, while Deceivers rely more on disrupting enemy coordination and gameplay. 'Reavers – Harsh Masters of Human Cattle' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) Skins Nosgoth-Skins-Reaver-Reaver'sArmor.png Nosgoth-Skins-Reaver-DumahimPlatemail.png Nosgoth-Skins-Reaver-ImperialGuardRegalia.png Nosgoth-Skins-Reaver-Nightstalker'sMail.png Nosgoth-Skins-Reaver-Raider'sHauberk.png Evolved-Dumahim.png *Reaver's Armor (default) *Dumahim Platemail *Imperial Guard Regalia *Nightstalker's Mail *Raider's Hauberk *Evolved Dumahim Notes Gallery Nosgoth-Character-Reaver-Orthographic.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Reaver-Variants.png Nosgoth-Character-Reaver-Pose-Background.png Nosgoth-Character-Reaver-Pose-Plain.jpg Nosgoth Evolved Dumahim back-concept.png Nosgoth Evolved Dumahim-concept.png Art-DanielCabuco-DumahimReaver.jpg See also * 'Reavers – Harsh Masters of Human Cattle' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) *Dumahim *Dumah *Fledgling Dumahim *Adult Dumahim *Ruined City of the Dumahim Tyrants (Turelim) Nosgoth (2013) |appearances = }} Tyrants were Vampires belonging to the Turelim clan, characterized for being strong and brutal warriors. They fought alongside other Vampires against the Humans during the War for Nosgoth. Profile Skins Nosgoth-Skins-Tyrant-Tyrant'sArmor.png Nosgoth-Skins-Tyrant-ArmoroftheImperialGuard.png Nosgoth-Skins-Tyrant-GildedColossus.png Nosgoth-Skins-Tyrant-Gladiator'sAegis.png Nosgoth-Skins-Tyrant-TurelimPlatemail.png Evolved-Turelim.png *Tyrant's Armor (default) *Armor of the Imperial Guard *Gilded Colossus *Gladiator's Aegis *Turelim Platemail *Evolved Turelim Notes Gallery Nosgoth-Character-Tyrant-Classic-Back.png Nosgoth-Character-Tyrant-Classic-Front.png Nosgoth-Character-Tyrant-Classic-Teaser-2.png Nosgoth-Character-Tyrant-Classic-Teaser-1.png Nosgoth-Character-Tyrant-Pose-Plain.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Tyrant-Head.png Nosgoth-Character-Tyrant-Variants.jpg See also * 'Tyrants – Disputed Heirs to the Throne' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog](preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) *Turelim *Turel *Fledgling Turelim *Adult Turelim *Turel's Clan Territory Deceivers (Zephonim) Deceivers were vampires of the Zephonim clan that fought in the War for Nosgoth in the mid-[[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] seen in Nosgoth. They were known for their striking spindly appearance and abilities to mimic human form and temporarily control the minds of opponents. Profile *'Game:' Nosgoth (cancelled game) *'Race:' Vampires (events of Soul Reaver), Zephonim clan Profile Deceivers, much like Team Fortress 2's Spy character, revolve around disrupting enemy lines. Their role is to sow chaos in the enemy team, while waiting for the most opportune moment to Nosgoth-Deceiver-Side.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Deceiver-Screenshot1.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Deceiver-Screenshot2.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Deceiver-Screenshot3.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Deceiver-Screenshot4.jpg strike. This is unlike Reavers, who prefer attacking up close and personal, while being evasive and sneaky at the same time. While Deceivers deal less damage than other vampires, the Backstab ability deals more damage when the target enemy does not face the Deceiver. Coupled with the Disguise ability, they can appear out of thin air, or pose as a decoy to the enemy team, and then strike. The Dominate Mind ability provides a very precise contribution to the vampires—the Deceiver could dominate the enemy and "deliver" it to the arms of his allies, or he could just let the human drop on a very high place, ensuring a kill. The Disguise, although very powerful in its own right, has its disadvantages. If the enemy team is well coordinated, they may come upon that an excess ally is a Deceiver. Another thing is that any actions done will break the Disguise illusion. These factors make Deceiver players do very decisive, sneaky, and critical plays. Development The Zephonim were noted to have influenced their evolution through "ritual self-torture, alchemical engineering and twisted breeding programs". 'Alchemists - Arcane Cultists with a Thirst for Revenge' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) Skins *Deceiver's Armor (default) *Flayer's Harness *Imperial Guard Vestments *Infiltrator's Mantle *Robes of the Manipulator Notes Gallery Nosgoth-Character-Deceiver-Variants-Right.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Deceiver-Variants-Left.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Deceiver-Silhouette.jpg See also * 'New Vampire Class - The Deceiver of Clan Zephonim' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) *Zephonim *Zephon *Adult Zephonim *Fledgling Zephonim *Silenced Cathedral Sentinels (Razielim) Sentinels appeared as a character class in Nosgoth for the vampire race. They were among the first six classes to be introduced. The Sentinels were [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] vampires affiliated with Kain's empire, and the last survivors of the Razielim clan. Persecuted and doomed to devolution after Raziel's execution, they fought under Dumah and Turel's command against the humans in the War for Nosgoth, hoping to restore their pride and their malnourished bodies in battle. Sentinels were particularly unique among the playable combatants of Nosgoth, as they were winged beings: the only characters capable of flight. Described as "an immensely cool character class" by design director Bill Beacham, Sentinels were difficult to master, but their unrivaled mobility enabled them to perform effectively as scouts, surprise attackers, and skirmishers alike. Profile Nosgoth (2014) |race = Vampires: Soul Reaver era |subrace = Razielim |aliases = "WingedVampire" (debug name) |eras = the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] |leaders = Kain (emperor), Raziel (patriarch), Turel (de facto emperor), Eskandor (sergeant) |affiliation = Kain's empire, the Razielim |planes = Material Realm |NG-abilities = Kidnap (special), Wing Flap (primary), Dive Bomb (secondary) |NG-prerequisites = Sentinel class |appearances = Nosgoth }} Profile =Fall from grace = The Sentinels were vampires of the Razielim clan, descended from their patriarch, the lieutenant Raziel – who, in turn, was sired by Nosgoth's emperor, Kain. Vampires of Kain's heritage were turned from human corpses, and evolved with age, attaining higher forms and new gifts over time. Raziel and his clan were destined to develop wings as part of these hibernatory adaptations. Eventually, Raziel himself surpassed Kain, growing to become more evolved than any other vampire in the land. This incident provoked dissent among the Razielim elders: while some championed Kain and regarded Raziel's newly fledged wings as a sign of blasphemy, others supported their leader, viewing his metamorphosis as a blessing. Unmindful of the schism, Raziel presented his wings to Kain, but was condemned. Kain ordered his execution, instructing Raziel's fellow lieutenants, Turel and Dumah, to cast him into the Lake of the Dead. The Razielim elders anticipated repercussions, and relocated all of their pupating kindred to a secret vault in the mountains east of Coorhagen. After Kain abandoned his empire, the lieutenant, Zephon, convinced Turel and the Council to exterminate the Razielim in their master's stead. 'Vampires – A Legacy Under Threat' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (by George Kelion) (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) =The last survivors = The five clans bore down on Raziel's Clan Territory. Those Razielim responsible for caring for their pupating peers in the locked vault were slain in an ambush, all adult and fledgling members of the clan perished at home, and only the winged elders escaped the assault. They attempted to rendezvous with their underground brethren, but were preempted by Turel's forces, and, soon after they changed course to Dark Eden, the Watchers eliminated them. The Council argued over the division of the spoils, but failed to agree, and a centuries-long Vampire civil war erupted. Meanwhile, the few hundred Razielim secreted away in isolation began to awake, but – deprived of Blood, and unable to escape – they physically degenerated over the decades, manifesting chitinous exoskeletons and leathery wing membranes. Slowly but surely, the devolved, ravenous survivors scratched their way to freedom, and sent a group led by Eskandor to ascertain their whereabouts. They came upon Coorhagen, deserted but apparently massacred by human forces, before pressing on to their home territory. Exhausted beyond measure, and still ignorant of the massacre which had transpired during their absence, the last of the Razielim stumbled upon Dumah and his clan, who occupied the area. Eskandor expressed subservience to Dumah. He informed the lieutenant of the circumstances which befell the Razielim, and of their discovery in the north, before pleading for sustenance. =Upstart inheritance = Dumah surmised that the vampire civil war had offered Nosgoth's enslaved human population the chance to plot a powerful uprising. He was hesitant to slaughter the wretched survivors, believing that they might prove valuable in the effort to subjugate the mortals, and could be disposed of when no longer useful. Dumah privately informed Eskandor of Raziel's death, and of the Razielim purge, but neglected to mention his own role in their sire's execution. He gave Eskandor a chance to show his loyalty, and Eskandor provided evidence of human activity in Valeholm. The Council met to discuss these findings, and decided to spare the Razielim for use as specialist troops. Agreeing to a truce, the clans moved against the humans to secure western Nosgoth and Freeport, and these new soldiers – the Sentinels – played a crucial role in the mission. As the war for Nosgoth progressed, they continued to serve under Dumah and Turel, with Eskandor acting as their sergeant. Receiving the blood they required in battle, the Sentinels' disfigured bodies began to overcome the effects of their devolution, gradually reverting to their natural, evolved forms. =Fate = Though the Sentinels developed fealty to the Council, tension remained, and some discussed the possibility of retribution for past events, should they outlive the war. By the time of Raziel's resurrection, the Sentinels had vanished. Raziel found no trace of his descendants on his travels, and their territory lay desolate. Melchiah cryptically implied that they had been wiped out. Raziel accused Kain of committing genocide against the Razielim, but Kain neither confirmed nor denied this, ambiguously saying, "what I have made, I can also destroy." Analysis Skins Nosgoth-Skins-Sentinel-Sentinel'sArmor.png Nosgoth-Skins-Sentinel-DarkAngel'sCarapace.png Nosgoth-Skins-Sentinel-HammerheadHusk.png Nosgoth-Skins-Sentinel-IridescentChitin.png Nosgoth-Skins-Sentinel-Marauder'sCarapace.png Evolved-Razielim.png *Sentinel's Armor (default) *Dark Angel's Carapace *Hammerhead Husk *Iridescent Chitin *Marauder's Carapace *Evolved Razielim Notes Development Gallery Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-Crest-Provance.png Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-WingDetailBackview-Variant3.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-WingDetailBackview-Variant2.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-Variants-Numbered.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-WingActionDetails-Right.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-WingActionDetails-Full.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-WingActionDetails-Left.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-Variants-Two-Right.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-Variants-Two-Left.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-Variants-Plain.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-Pose-Plain.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Sentinel-Portfolio-MamaRobotnik.jpg Nosgoth Razielim Sentinel 2.png Nosgoth Razielim Sentinel Classic.png See also * The Fall of the Razielim Part 1/2/3/4 at the Nosgoth official blog (by George Kelion) * 'The Fane – Lost city of the Razielim' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog](preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) *Raziel *Raziel's Clan Territory Summoners (Melchahim) Summoners were vampires of the Melchahim clan that fought in the War for Nosgoth in the mid-[[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] seen in Nosgoth. They were known for their Necromancy and summoning of Underworld creatures the Ghouls Profile *'Game:' Nosgoth *'Race:' Vampires (events of Soul Reaver), Melchahim clan Profile Skins Notes *The Summoner class is among the first definite evidence that Kain's empire contained female vampires. Before the reveal of the summoner class only unseen character Lailah hinted at a female presence in the empire and previously it was unclear if the vampires of the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] were an entirely male society, though cut content for Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver does depict some Female vampires that have a somewhat similar appearance. Gallery See also * 'Our upcoming new Vampire class – the Summoner' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog](preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) *Melchahim *Melchiah *Adult Melchahim *Fledgling Melchahim *Necropolis Unspecified Rahabim class Humans Scouts (Watchers) Nosgoth (2013) |appearances = }} Scouts were Humans belonging to the Watchers, characterized for long range, hit-and-run tactics. They fought alongside other Humans against the Vampires during the War for Nosgoth in the mid-[[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]]. Profile Skins Nosgoth-Skins-Scout-Scout'sArmor.png Nosgoth-Skins-Scout-ArmoroftheWatch.png Nosgoth-Skins-Scout-Assassin'sShroud.png Nosgoth-Skins-Scout-BlightStalker'sGarb.png Nosgoth-Skins-Scout-Marksman'sRegalia.png *Scout's Armor]] (default) *Armor of the Watch *Assassin's Shroud *Blight Stalker's Garb *Marksman's Regalia Notes Gallery Nosgoth-Character-Scout-Variants.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Scout-Pose-Plain.jpg See also * 'Scouts – Messengers, Wardens and Warriors' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog](preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) *Dark Eden Nosgoth (2013) |appearances = }} The Watchers were a group of Human assassins, and were among the first of the Humans to take up arms against Kain's Vampires. They specialized in long-range assassinations around the area of Dark Eden and fought alongside other Humans during the War for Nosgoth. See also * 'Scouts – Messengers, Wardens and Warriors' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog](preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) Hunters (Ironguard) Nosgoth (2013) |appearances = }} Hunters were Humans belonging to the Ironguard. They fought alongside other Humans against the Vampires during the War for Nosgoth. Profile =Skins = Nosgoth-Skins-Hunter-Hunter'sArmor.png Nosgoth-Skins-Hunter-ArmoroftheExile.png Nosgoth-Skins-Hunter-Guardian'sBrigandine.png Nosgoth-Skins-Hunter-Mercenary'sHarness.png Nosgoth-Skins-Hunter-Veteran'sArmor.png *Hunter's Armor (default) *Armor of the Exile *Guardian's Brigadine *Mercenary's Harness *Veteran's Armor Notes Gallery Nosgoth-Character-Hunter-Variant.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Hunter-Pose-Plain.jpg See also * 'Hunters – Sworn to Exterminate the Vampire Scourge' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog](preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) * 'Valeholm - Birthplace of the Ironguard' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog](preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) *Valeholm Nosgoth (2013) |appearances = }} The Ironguard was an order of Human Vampire hunters, composed of the last of an almost annihilated force and distant successors to the warrior class that have lived for the eradication of all Vampires from Nosgoth. They fought alongside other Humans during the War for Nosgoth. =Notes = The symbol of the Ironguard seems to resemble the City flag in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. =See also = * 'Hunters – Sworn to Exterminate the Vampire Scourge' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog](preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) Alchemists (Red sisters of Anarcrothe) Nosgoth (2013) |appearances = }} Alchemists were a class of Humans that appeared in Nosgoth. Belonging to the red sisters of Anarcrothe and characterized for utilizing a variety of concoctions such as potions and explosives alongside Hand cannons to devastating effect. They fought alongside other Humans against the Vampires during the War for Nosgoth in the mid [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]]. Profile Knowledge of Alchemy was a skill known to have existed in at least the [[History preceding Blood Omen|history preceding Blood Omen]] and their craft was embodied by the States Guardian Anarcrothe. With the rise of Kain's empire in the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]], much of this knowledge was lost to the Humans and became reduced to legends of humans who had mastered the elemental crafts in bygone ages. The vampires of this time however pushed alchemy to new heights, with many of the clans competing in experimentation and usage. At this time Laderic and a group of Melchahim alchemists - working in isolation away from the empire after inadvertently poisoning human breeding stock - had made a breakthrough and discovered the secret of "liquid fire" naphtha. Before he could reveal his discovery, his long suffering slave Elustra managed to reach the vials of Naphtha, and burned Laderic and his compound to the ground. Cared for by nomads who assumed she had taken revenge for against her vampire masters for human deaths, Elustra eventually became something of a cult figure attracting a sisterhood of followers whom Elustra dedicated to the last human known to have the knowledge of alchemy - Anarcrothe - the red sisters of Anarcrothe were formed. The first tasks of the sisterhood was to ransack the remains of the laboratory, gaining equipment and weapons and regaining knowledge of alchemy for the humans. Before long, the sisterhood travelled to the to the heartlands of the empire in a bid to use their own power against the vampires. At Freeport they joined with the Watchers and the Ironguard and soon they set up chapters in Meridian, once a powerful seat of learning, and mass-produced their weaponry to fight back against the vampires. Skins Nosgoth-Skins-Alchemist-Alchemist'sLeathers.png Nosgoth-Skins-Alchemist-BrimstoneVest.png Nosgoth-Skins-Alchemist-ChemicalHarness.png Nosgoth-Skins-Alchemist-Elustra'sMask.png Nosgoth-Skins-Alchemist-RobesoftheDesert.png *Alchemist's Leathers (default) *Brimstone Vest *Chemical Harness *Elustra's Mask *Robes of the Desert Notes Gallery Nosgoth-Character-Alchemist-Orthographic.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Alchemist-Variants.jpg Nosgoth-Character-Alchemist-Pose-Plain.jpg See also * 'Alchemists - Arcane Cultists with a Thirst for Revenge' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog](preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) Nosgoth (2013) |appearances = }} The red sisters of Anarcrothe was an order of Human cultists, composed solely of female chemists. They specialized in arcane concoctions and fought alongside other Humans during the War for Nosgoth. See also * 'Alchemists - Arcane Cultists with a Thirst for Revenge' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog](preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) Prophets (Lost Seers of Avernus) Prophets were a human class that participated in the War for Nosgoth in the mid-[[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] seen in Nosgoth. Originating as an order of Cenobites in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]] and hailing from the city of Avernus, the Lost Seers of Avernus fled Avernus when its matriarch Azimuth turned on the city and eventually became treasure hunters and guardians of Nosgoth's secret Blood fountains. Profile *'Game:' Nosgoth *'Race:' Humans Profile Nosgoth-PAX-Prophet-Screenshot1.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Prophet-Screenshot2.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Prophet-Screenshot3.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Prophet-Screenshot4.jpg Nosgoth-PAX-Prophet-Screenshot5.jpg Prophet-highres-screenshot-00016.jpg Prophet-highres-screenshot-00014.jpg Prophet-highres-screenshot-00012.jpg Prophet-highres-screenshot-00011.jpg Skins Nosgoth-Prophet-Prophet'sVestments.png Nosgoth-Prophet-BloodyRaiment.png Prophet-Cenobite'sHood.png Nosgoth-Prophet-FaceofMalus.png Prophet-WoodsWitch.png *Prophet's Vestments (default) *Bloody Rainment *Cenobite's Hood *Face of Malus *Woods Witch Notes *The origins of the Prophets mean they are related to the religious groups and Cenobites seen in Avernus, particularly the mages and Black mages seen in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and the Cenobite acolytes and Cenobite summoners seen in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. They are also related to the Witches and Witches' coven deleted from Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Gallery Nosgoth-Prophet-Promotional2.jpg Nosgoth-Prophet-Skins2.jpg Nosgoth-Prophet-Skins1.jpg Nosgoth-Prophet-Revolvers.jpg See also * 'New Human Class - The Prophet, aka The Lost Seers of Avernus' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) *Blood fountains *Blood *Cenobites *Cenobite acolytes *Cenobite summoners *Witches *Witches' coven The Lost Seers of Avernus was a faction of secretive Humans which participated in the mid [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] War for Nosgoth, giving rise to the Prophets class seen in Nosgoth. Profile *'Name:' The Lost Seers of Avernus *'Classification:' Nosgoth Factions *'Introduced in:' Nosgoth (2014) *'Race:' Humans *'Classes:' Prophets *'Appearances:' Profile The Lost Seers originated in the city of Avernus in the [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]], as part of a group of religious Cenobites in service to Azimuth, Dimension Guardian and matriarch of the city. When Azimuth descended into madness and summoned Demons to attack the city, the Seers were appalled and fled the city taking with them what treasures they could and avoiding Azimuth's retribution. After the fall of the city, the seers remained hidden, shocked at how easily the Circle of Nine had fallen. Gradually becoming "scavengers and treasure seekers" and inspiring tales of Witches and their coven among the Humans of the era. Scavenging relics and secrecy became the mainstays of the new organisation of Prophets as they developed into the Post-Blood Omen and [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]]s biding their time until they could emerge. During their scattered retirement one prophet Roxen inspired by visions developed new ballistic revolver-style weaponry that would eventually become the prophets trademark. Another vision led them to the Blood fountain in Willendorf's abandoned Provincial Mines, where the prophet Malus discovered that drinking the Blood of the fountain would turn it black, making it harmful to Vampires, but this was an unwieldy weapon, so the prophets continued research how it could be utilized properly. As Kain's empire rose the prophets remained in secret, steadfast that in time they would be able to use the fountains against the new vampire masters of Nosgoth. Eventually, Kain abandoned his empire and this led to the enchantments around other blood fountains weakening and the prophets occupying more of the ancient sites and led the Vampires into a civil war. But as the vampires recognized the threat of the resurgent humans, the prophets realized their time was at hand and consumed the black blood of the fountains - leaving them in a state of toxic shock with tainted blood and curses to aid the other humans in the War for Nosgoth. Notes *The origins of the Prophets mean they are related to the religious groups and Cenobites seen in Avernus, particularly the mages and Black mages seen in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain and the Cenobite acolytes and Cenobite summoners seen in Legacy of Kain: Defiance. They are also related to the Witches and Witches' coven deleted from Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Gallery Nosgoth-Prophet-Promotional.png Nosgoth-Prophet-Promotional2.jpg Nosgoth-Prophet-Skins2.jpg Nosgoth-Prophet-Skins1.jpg Nosgoth-Prophet-Revolvers.jpg See also * 'New Human Class - The Prophet, aka The Lost Seers of Avernus' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog] (preserved at Tales of Nosgoth/Nosgothic Realm) *Blood fountains *Blood *Cenobites *Cenobite acolytes *Cenobite summoners *Witches *Witches' coven Vanguards (Drowning Men) Vanguards, also known as Shield Bearers, were a class of Humans set to be playable in Nosgoth wielding a tower shield and throwing axes. They were part of a faction known as Drowning Men chiefly made up of former prisoners and prison-keepers from the Isle of the Dead. Drowning Men were a faction chiefly made up of former prisoners and prison-keepers from the Isle of the Dead. They were featured in Nosgoth where they were represented by the Shield Bearers. Beastmasters (Scourge of the Wild) See also * 'Beastmasters – the Scourge of the Wild' at the [https://web.archive.org/web/20160405205526/https://www.nosgoth.com/blog Nosgoth official blog](preserved at [https://forums.eu.square-enix.com/showthread.php?t=185676 Square Enix Nosgoth official forums]/Tales of Nosgoth) References